Matsuo Asai
Matsuo Asai, is a character on Bleach: Eclipse, he is the Captain of the and is Captain Commander of the . He is the head of the Asai Family and is the father of Okkiku Asai. Matsuo had also once fought . Appearance Matsuo's distinctive feature that he is quite elderly. Matsuo has black eyes, long spiked snow white hair. With this, Matsuo has a white beard, that he shaves weekly to let it have a good style as he thinks that not being ready to present yourself to the opponent is the same as forgetting your Zanapukto to fight them. For apparel, Matsuo wears the typical Shinigami black shikahaso, and inside it is red, he also has a black kosode that goes all the way down to his feet. To signify himself as part of the Asai Family, he wears a necklace around his neck that goes up to his chest and a dragon as a symbol. Personality Matsuo is very kind and strict, he tends to give confidence to others that need it. He is smart and quite of a good fighter. When fighting Matsuo is very strict on his fighting and will always release his Shikai when wanting to, because he knows to never hesitate to kill an opponent. Unlike most Head Captains are meant to be like, Matsuo is more happy and will try and see how ideas work. When fighting the Unseated Officers with Okkiku Asai, Matsuo had told them he was going to release his Bankai as a joke to stop them. However, he released his Banaki towards them just to kill them. Mastuo's favourite food is chicken noodles and likes to drink tea. Plot World of the Living arc Matsuo is shown as a 2nd Lieutenant for the 1st Division, but doesn't appear in the meeting as he was fighting his to be ex-Captain Yamamoto. They are both seen in the simulation room, Yamamoto is near death and Matsuo is uninjured. Yamamoto says that Matsuo's efforts were spectacular and he should kill him, as Matsuo killed him, he took his haori and walked out of the simulation room to notice, Akio Kuno and other Shinigami, he tells Akio to round the Captain's for a meeting. In the meeting, Matsuo tells them that he is now Head Captain, he is then told by Tetsuzaemon Iba that Kanjiro and Mashiro are made lieutenants. He gives them high hopes for the future. Matsuo was told by Nemu about the strange hollows and sends Kanjiro, Tatsui and Takiji. Rise of the Arrancar Arc Matsuo was waiting for Rukia to enter with Sentaro, as they enter, he makes Kanjiro and Takiji fight first. Watching the fight, Matsuo is impressed over Kanjiro's fighting skill and watching Takiji take him on fiercly. Then, as Kanjiro releases his Bankai, he is not shocked over it. He then tells Kanjiro to go to the other side and let Ikkaku fight Kanjiro. As the fight starts, Ikakku also goes into his Bankai and they both fight. Feeling calm, Matsuo decides that Kanjiro's determination to fight Ikakku and him remembering his skills that he learnt from his dad. In Mashiro and Ken's fight, he knew that Mashiro will have Bankai. When Mashiro releases his Bankai, Matsuo thinks that it must have took them 50 days because of thier Kawashima family bloodline. He then watches as Mashiro easily defeats Ken in the process and congratulates them both as good Lieutenants. In the Captain's meeting, he announces that Nemu has something intresting to show them and she tells them about that there are Arrancars making appearances at Sagner Town. As the Captain's say who they want to take, Matsuo repeats again about who they're taking. Matsuo was fighting against Akio and told him that brute strength does not matter in battle. As Rukia interrupts the battle, he tells him to go get some rest. As him an Rukia get deep in the conversation, he said that she should be smart enough to solve the riddle. After the battle is over, Matsuo organises a Captain's meeting about the Eclipse. Announcing that they have to train for ths, Renji passes Matsuo the orb that he got from Rojas. Entering the Squad 10 Barracks, he overhears Falling Furniture, so makes a competition for the game. Generations Arc Matsuo had called all the 5th Seats to Captains in every squad to head to the simulation room to do a battle of the generations fight. As all the Squads enter he states to kick the fight out, he'll use a random picker and who ever it lands on they have to go. When the light began to move, everyone was frozen and the light had landed on Rangiku. As it was Rangiku's turn to fight, Matsuo told her to go, with her fight, Matsuo was was incredibly impressed with Rangiku's skills and even was more scared of her after she started raging when Evil Rangiku stabbed her in the chest. After the fight, Matsuo was claping proudly. When it was Renji's turn to fight, he gestured him to go to the area and Aizen appeared. Smirking, Matsuo knew himself that this fight might be intresting after seeing Renji go Bankai. As Aizen has already released his Zanpakuto, Renji gets out a fragment of the crystal ball he had gained from Rojas and tries to attack Matsuo, but it actually hits Aizen. Impressed by this, Matsuo smiles at Renji even when he apoligises for taking a fragment of the orb without telling him about it. Matsuo states that he planned ahead and that is good for him. Mashiro was chosen by the light, so Matsuo ordered Mashiro to go. As Mashiro went, his opponent was , Matsuo was quite happy as Mashiro would be fighting a really strong Espada. The fight started to get really intresting as Mashiro went Bankai and Grimmjow used his Ressurecion. By the end of the fight, Kanjiro was chosen for the next fight fighting Rojuro. In that fight, Shina was greatly worried for Kanjio and told Matsuo that Kanjiro couldn't handle Rojuro. But Matsuo states that it doesn't matter what caliber that someone faces as long as they show they're determined to win. When the fight ended, Matsuo states it a draw but Kanjiro complains. Matsuo says he doesn't want to tire him out. As Matsuo pulls the light, the light chooses him and everyone is really shocked. As Matsuo walks to the area is changes to something with nothingness. Matsuo faces against Ikemoto Moritaka in a really intresting fight as Matsuo releases his Shikai, Ikemoto tries to use Sokotsu. He then remembers how he easily dodged Yammamoto's and sends water towards Ikemoto. As Ikemoto tries to punch him, he pushes the punch away with a kick. After slashing Ikemoto, he rises up and tries to hit him which works. As Matsuo rises he states that he isn't reckless to use his Bankai, so he uses Tairyu Bueizu and throws his sword to Ikemoto, sending water. However this turns back into a sword, killing Ikemoto. Matsuo tells everyone they shouldn't be reckless to try and finsh a fight and should sustain it. After a lot more fights, Matsuo's own fight appears with his daughter Okkiku. All lot of the Seated Officers who didn't want to fight cheered as they didn't have to fight. As Okkiku releases her Zanpakuto, people notice that they both have water types. Some of the Unseated Officers were looking confused, but all lot of them got beaten quite easily by Okikku. Matsuo says he doesn't have to fight. Okkiku gets enraged and asks him why. Matsuo blantantly shouts he is going to use his Bankai for everyone to get scared, so he does release it, but Haruhi Kitagawa pulls of a blockade to not let anyone see it. Then Matsuo uses Shi o Kozui and kills the Unseated Officers. When the fight ended, people looked at him as he said he wouldn't be reckless, he then says that no one knows of his Bankai's true powers. Matsuo began to notice a strange reiautsu and then asked Rangiku and Yachiru to move out the way and notices the Dezimiert Falken attacking them. He then calls them to cancel the Generations fights and tells everyone to go back and prepare. After this, Matsuo choses his choice to find Kanjiro and Mashiro. Dezimiert Falken Arc Matsuo is seen with his group looking at the portal. As it is ready, they head inside. After they entered they had split apart and arived at Verifizierte. However, Matsuo appeared with with him and asked her when every went. But she didn't know and hoped that they were alright and the two walked off. While they continue on walking, they run into a hollow and Matsuo states that it was Eijiro Ikoma and Mizuki Ikoma's work. Then, Matsuo kills the hollow with Yachiru cheering and he suggests that they should move. Matsuo is seen again holding the orb, checking the other opponents of the Dezimiert Falken. Yachiru exclaimeds that there is another one and Matsuo agrees and can not track her down. Both Yachiru and Matsuo appear at Marie's prescenes to which Matsuo insults her by asking for the strongest. This annoys her and questions him and Yachiru emphasises that same point. This angered her and she started to attack him, so she used Hirenyaku, but was doddged by Shunpo and Matsuo sends a strong punch towards her stomach asking why she didn't activate her Blut. She then states that her defense was strong enough. So Matsuo activates his Shikai, getting ready to fight Marie. As they both begin fighting, Matsuo states that the celling has to go so he can have free room to attack Marie. As the celling is gone, Matsuo and Marie begin to fight. Then Kanjiro pops up out of nowhere, attacking Marie. Matsuo noticed that Kanjiro looked bloodthirsty. Questioning his personality. Matsuo stated that Kanjiro and Mashiro should be able to handle Marie on their owns he will join in soon. Kanjiro attacks Marie sending her towards Matsuo, impaling her and allowing Kanjiro to attack her. When she moves out of their hold, she aimed towards Matsuo and said that he'll die. As she sent the arrows , Matsuo disintergrates them using his water arrows. Kanjiro attempted to punch Marie, but she blocked it. He then called for Matsuo, to which he fired of a massive spearhead of attacks. Marie grabbed Kanjiro as a sheild, but he used Fuhen Eikyou Sabi on his body, sending him to Matsuo's attacks. After Marie was sent towards the air, Matsuo, along with Kanjiro and Matsuo used on her. As Kanjiro begins to act more insane, Matsuo askes Mashiro why. Mashiro states because of his bond with Taiyōgeki, talking about how he treats her like a friend. Soon, Matsuo puts his Zanpakuto back, telling Kanjiro to fight Marie as she isn't on the correct level for her to fight him. When Kanjiro exerted all lot of his Spiritual Pressure, Mashiro reccomend he doesn't waste it. To which Matsuo thinks it's odd and Mashiro questions why he became Captain Commander because of his personality trait. Matsuo tells him that not all higher ups will act normal. To which Mashiro thinks it's principles. However, Matsuo believes that the higher priorties you have shouldn't change you. After, Mashiro askes for Matsuo help using his Zanpakuto. Then, he uses his attacks, which unknowingly cuts Lukas's arm. Matsuo questions Mashiro on why he had done that and Mashiro tells him that it should have slown his process and dropped his reiatsu. After Tatsui's inferno attack on Marie, he goes to heal Kanjiro for a brief moment. When Marie activated her and Mashiro shouts at him that they can not fight her in her current state. Matsuo tells him to do something about it, to which he dodes. Matsuo unsheathed his Zanpakuto, told everyone to move and sent a slash of water towards Marie, cutting her. After, he sheathes it and tells Kanjiro and Mashiro that he missed and important meeting with Hideyoshi. After Yachiru killed Marie, Matsuo walked off wanting to comminucate with Nemu. He then noticed as Shina, Kanjiro and Gasaku all fell down due to exhaustion, stating that they used up all lot of reiatsu. As they appeared outside the portal, Matsuo was greeted by Akio and gave them of towards the 4th Division. Powers and Abillities : It has been stated by Akio Kuno that Matsuo Asai is the strongest in the 13 Court Guard Squads. Also, he is a known master at swordplay. Matsuo is profcient at swordplay as he is able to easily swing his sword using one hand and in many positions that haven't been noted yet. Defensively, Matsuo is really quicky to react when someone does really quick strikes and can easily block them as shown with his fight against Yammamoto. : He is very skilful at Shunpo, being much faster at Captain ranked Soul Reapers. He refuses to use this unless it is convenient, this because he is much fast at at catching up at others who use this skill. Even good Shunpo masters can not catch up to Matsuo. While using Shunpo, the speed is really unbelivable and is able to do it in basically any position. Master Tatician: Being Head Captain, he is quite tatical, he can plan things without letting anybody know. Also, being quite smart, he knows how to switch from defensive to attackive, which causes him to win most of his matches. With this he is much smarter and can easily tell the weakness from every other Zanpakuto. : Doing some training before he joined the 13 Court Guard Squads, he was always knocking of leaves on trees with his speed and learning new moves. With this Matsuo is able to release such sheer force of reaitsu that people such as low level Soul Reaper or Espada will drop unconcious. Immense Speed: Knowing that speed beats strength, he is quite fast, he also able to knock a building down by running through it. : Matsuo is so exellent at this, that he is a non verbalist and is able to fire Kidō from his arm or any part of his body. The power that exerted from the Kidou that it given is really substantial and is able to do it even while moving or using his Zanpakuto. Zanpakutō Mizu Konton(水混沌, Water Chaos): His Zanpakutō has been owned by him ever since it was given to him. The Zanpakutō looks like any normal katana and he has the mark of squad on the handle. It is a water type Zanpakutō. *'Shikai': It's release command is when he releases a great deal of spiritual energy. When released it fires of a tiny splash of water from it. : Shikai Special Ability: Matsuo's Zanpakuto is a water type and carries out large amount drops of waters and gives out all lot of power when exerted. *'Hisan Kōgeki'(Splash Attack): Everytime Matsuo strikes his sword a splash of water appears from the Zanpakutō and if striked right, it could blind an opponent. This attack is regarded as a weak way by Lukas Denhardt as it can easily hurt opponent without even trying. However, Matsuo will use this technique as it causes the opponent to move away. *'Tairyū Bureizu'(Convection Blaze): Matsuo throws his sword dashing straight to oppenent, this usually tricks them into thinking that Matsuo is stupid, but it fires of big convectional rain of water, then the sword would pull itself to Matsuo's hands. This attack can easily cause someone to easily get soggy. Despite this, it is really easy to dodge as Matsuo can throw it. To prevent that, Matsuo controls the water that is being released and can make it realease anytime also move the water. *'Sora Otoshīreru'(空陥れる,Sky Ensare): Raising a big storm of reaitsu, Matsuo sends water towards to a person and ensares them and even in the sky. This could easily harm an opponent and possible blind them. Also, this techique is useful if Matsuo wants to block paths away from others. *'Bankai': Tengoku no Junsui(天国の純水, Heaven's Pure Water): In the Bankai form, the Zanpakutō still looks the same as it is. Except it's gotten much more thinner. **'Shi o Kōzui'(Flooding of Death): Matsuo fires of a large flood from his Zanpakutō and part of the sword has vanished and turn into a flood of water, this is used to drown his opponent. **'Mizu Bakudan'(Water Bomb): Matsuo only uses this skill when needed or to finish of a hard opponent, he fires of a big flood of water inside the opponents mouth, to make them explode into pieces. Quotes (To Yammato)"I'm never strict, I encourage for motives, not for arrogance." (To Mashiro Kawashima)"Being a rank rank gives you more priorities, not a personality change." Trivia *The Asai family(excepted Matsuo and Okikku) were originally planned to have loads of members, all lot as unseated officers and all lot of them die. **This is a major reference to Star Trek to where a person wearing a red shirt dies. Category:1st Division Category:Captain Category:Fanon Character Category:Shunpo Masters